


Basic Human Need

by sophisticatedloserchick



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 02:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6355159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophisticatedloserchick/pseuds/sophisticatedloserchick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry and Iris get a rare moment alone together since the twins were born</p>
            </blockquote>





	Basic Human Need

Iris felt the bed dip when her husband collapsed in the space next to her. Slowly she rolled over to look at him face to face. A smile tugged at her lips as she took in Barry’s disheveled state. His hair a complete mess from lack of care. His clothes wrinkled and covered with mysterious stains. The dark circles under his eyes were the result of the many sleepless nights the two had shared.

“Are they asleep?” Iris whispered.

Barry nodded then rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands. Iris giggled at the loud yawn he let out followed by him stretching out his long body before he settled back into bed. Both of them were beyond the point of exhaustion. In the past three weeks since they brought home the twins from the hospital their lives had become a non-stop whirlwind of chaos.

“I don’t think I can move my body,” Barry groaned out.

“Hey, don’t you heal fast?” Iris poked his side. “You’ve been through way worse than this.”

“There’s no recovering from this,” Barry whined. “They’ll keep getting stronger and stronger. Soon we’ll lose all strength and they’ll overtake us. We’ll be completely doomed.”

“Barry you’ve taking about our babies not a super virus,” Iris giggled.

“At this point I see no difference,” Barry cracked a grin.

The two drifted into a dozy silence. They could hear nothing but the sound of the house creaking and their soft breathing. For the first time in weeks neither was taking care of a fussy and demanding baby.

“So we have nothing short of a miracle on our hands,” Iris scooted closer to Barry. “Both our kids are sleeping at the same time. What shall we do with this lapse of freedom?”

“I have a few ideas,” Barry wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

“Barry!” Iris laughed out loud while playfully hitting him with a pillow. “You can’t be serious. I was thinking more along the lines of a basic human need of eating a proper meal or sleeping an extra hour.”

“Sex is a basic human need,” Barry tried to argue.

“Oh is it,” Iris deadpanned. “Are you going to list off every scientific study you’ve read to back up that claim?”

“If you’re into that kind of foreplay,” Barry joked.

“You’re a dork,” Iris playfully rolled her eyes.

Barry reached a hand out to cradle the side of her face. His thumb lightly dragging across her cheekbones Iris momentarily got lost in the soft greens of Barry’s eyes. Funny how the two of them had been nearly joined at the hip taking care of their twins but this was the first time in weeks Iris felt truly alone with her husband.

“I don’t want to rush you,” Barry said. “If you’re not ready to have sex that’s fine.”

Iris felt warmth swell in her chest at those words. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to have sex with her husband but carrying two babies in your uterus for nine months then giving birth did a number on her body. After a month Iris finally felt back to her new normal with a few faint stretch marks along her hips. However with them taking care of two newborns a full nights sleep was no longer an option let alone them being intimate.

But god did she miss it. Not even sleep deprivation could stop the consistent ache to be close to Barry.

“You’re not rushing me,” Iris said. “I do want to. I’m just finding it hard to get in the mood when I’m such a complete mess.”

“But I’m a mess too.” Barry rolled over till he was lying on top of her. His lips kissing along her exposed neck. “We can be messy together.”

“You’re insatiable,” Iris teased even though her hands were pushing up Barry’s shirt to glide her fingers down the skin of his back.

“Only for my gorgeous wife,” Barry pulled aside the outstretched collar of Iris’s sweatshirt to kiss her collarbone. “Who is now infinitely more sexier to me after she gave birth to our two beautiful babies.”

“Mmmm, keep talking.” Iris’s fingers moved to tug down the waistband of Barry’s sweatpants.

Iris couldn’t remember much of what happened next. She barely recalls the insistent kisses and hands trying to peel away the layers of clothing separating them. After that she could only remember a warm darkness enveloping them.

Iris woke with a start to the sound of a baby crying. Her mind cotton ball thick from sleeping took awhile to assess her surroundings. She was lying on her back in bed with her pants still on but her shirt missing. She quickly realized the heavy weight on her torso was her husband’s sleeping body. His head pillowed on her chest with his arm slung over her waist. Unlike her Barry was completely naked.

It dawned on her that in the middle of them being intimate they had both fallen asleep.

Iris let out a full body laugh at the ridiculousness of it. The shaking of her body rousing Barry from his sleep. Barry lifted his head to stare at her grumpily for being woken up. Understanding flickered across his face after his sleeping eyes took in her half dressed state and his naked one.

“For real,” Barry grumbled under his breath. “I can’t believe we fell asleep.”

“Sorry baby,” Iris placed her hands on both sides of his face to pull him down for a kiss. “We’ll have to tend this basic need later. Right now its time for Don’s feeding.”

“I’ll get him,” Barry rolled off the bed and stood up.

Iris took the opportunity to stare shamelessly at her husband’s naked backside. The wide breadth of his shoulders. The flex of his back muscles as he pulled his pants back on. She watched with nothing short of hunger as he ran his fingers through his thick auburn hair.

“Like what you see?” Barry grinned when he caught her staring.

“Go get the baby,” Iris playfully threw a pillow at him. “The sooner you tend to his needs the sooner you can tend to ours.” Iris had never before seen Barry leave so fast in her life.


End file.
